I got it right with you
by ILoveStana1
Summary: Kaura, ship made by me and a friend. femslash! Meet Laura, girlfriend of Kate. Read some parts of their live together.


**Disclaimer: I own no one, Laura is owned by someone else.**

**AN: So, my first m rated fic. I made this with my friend, she represent Laura I represent Kate. I know it isn't that spectacular but I promise that it will become better every chapter so if you give it a change… we write it together and I write chapters about it. So please be kind, it was our first m one, like I said, every chapter becomes better. **

* * *

Kate Beckett was standing in the middle of the living room, watching Laura making dinner. She was still pissed off but how can you stay angry with her?

She walked towards her, wrapping her arms around Laura's waist. Laura froze, she thought she was still angry with her. Slowly she turned around, looking right in Kate's eyes. Her eyes dark and angry, but there was still that sparkle.

Kate saw Laura's eyes, there was hurt but also guilt. She took Laura's head in her hands, bringing her lips to hers. Laura took Kate in her arms, leaning in and kissing her.

"Can I make it up to you…?" Laura whispered when she pulled back.

Kate was thinking, she looked through the window, the green leaves waving in the wind.

"Maybe a message? I didn't gave you one in weeks." Kate turned her head, she looked in two dark brown eyes, and she nodded.

Laura pulled her towards the bedroom, sometimes stopping to give Kate a kiss. She had forgotten the anger, the sadness, it was all Kate now.

Kate had forgiven Laura directly, knowing that this was her way to say sorry. She opened the bedroom door letting Laura and herself in before closing it. She turned around, feeling Laura's breath on her cheek.

Laura's lips were soft on hers, but they didn't stay there for long. Laura licked Kate's ear, her hands at the hem of her shirt. She pulled it off, throwing it on the chair in the corner. Kate licked Laura's bottom lip, feeling the shiver that went through her body.

She pulled of Kate's bra, and let it fall to the ground. She took Kate's hand, leading her to the bed. Kate laid down, smiling at Laura who pulled down her pants, taking her panties with it.

Kate turned around, laying on her stomach. Laura sitting down next to her, her hands on Kate's shoulders. She started to rub her back and shoulders in little circles, feeling Kate relax under her touch.

Kate was hypnotized by Laura's hands on her back, thinking of what those hands had done to her other days. Laura was rubbing her lower back, and she couldn't stop the moan that was on her lips the whole time.

Laura bent down, breathing in Kate's neck. Her breath was hot against her skin, it made her shiver. She gently bit her neck, making Kate moan. The fire in Kate's belly was burning like it never had before, it was the same moment she felt something wet between her legs.

Laura could read her body language and smirked, "You already wet?" Kate nodded, "hot like Mexico, that's how I like you the most"

"I am… not that hot…" Kate whispered, between moans.

"Oh really…? And when I do this?" She said, licking her spine.

"No…" Kate was out of words.

"Then I will pass to level 2" Laura said with a low voice, her hands roaming over Kate's back, "Hmmm your skin... Sweet and strong... The muscles shaking, I want to eat you all. Can I have a bite?"

Kate nodded, her face buried in the pillow.

Laura lowered her head, biting softly in her ass, Kate moaned hard. Laura smirked, "You are so reactive…"

"I will get some ice cubes…" Laura whispered in Kate's ear, raising from the bed and walking out the bedroom, leaving Kate alone and restless.

She came back after two minutes, her hand filled with ice cubes, "Turn around" Laura commanded.

Kate turned around, looking in Laura's eyes. She felt the cold ice on her heart, one on her umbilical. She played with one on her face, putting it on her eyes, nose and then in her mouth. Laura kissed her, taking the ice cube from her mouth. Going down to make circles on her belly. The ice cube was melted so she took another one, playing with it by her breasts.

Kate moaned and Laura said, "Reactive like a volcano…"

"And you like that…"

"You know I do" Laura kissed her again, the ice cube she played with in her mouth. Her hand wandered down, lower and lower.

She waited for Laura to move, but she didn't. She just stared at her face, her eyes, lips and nose. The water of the ice cubes shining in the sunlight. Suddenly her hand was at Kate's back, going up to her neck, following the curve of her spine. Laura kissed Kate's throat, scratching it with her teeth.

Kate threw her head back against the pillow, Laura smiled when she smelled the shower gel on Kate's skin. It was the one she had given her last week. Laura thought of Kate in the shower and she smirked. Kate saw the smirk and kissed it off her face with a hard kiss.

Laura pulled back, putting a finger on Kate's mouth, "Uh uh, I'm not done yet."

Kate rolled her hip into Laura's, making Laura gasp in surprise. Her gasp turned into a smirk and Kate rolled her hip again. Laura pressed Kate tight against her, chest against chest. They were both sweating, both filled with heat, desire for each other. Laura bit Kate's shoulder while she went with her hand through her hair.

Kate kissed Laura again, asking for permission and she got it. She moaned when Laura grabbed her hair, pulling.

Laura looked into Kate's eyes, seeing something wonderful. The love for each other, it made her heart melt.

Kate rolled her hips again, almost begging Laura to finally do something. Laura grabbed Kate's wrists, holding them above her head. She was her hostage.

Laura leaned down, kissing her softly while Kate arched her back. Laura held her down with one hand, and Kate's free hand directly pulled Laura close against her. Laura put one leg between Kate's legs, she felt something wet, it made her smirk again.

"Laura please…"

Laura had her hand down in a second, pushing two fingers inside her. Kate moaned, feeling Laura's fingers curl inside. It wasn't long until she was done, waves of pleasure shaking through her body.

* * *

**Please review :D **


End file.
